


M&M's tumblr requests

by Apictureinmymind



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Mini fics, the 4th prompt is in English, tumblr requests
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apictureinmymind/pseuds/Apictureinmymind
Summary: Je poste ici les prompts M&M's qu'on m'a envoyés sur Tumblr :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((Tous les prompts sont d'abord postés sur mon Tumblr : https://frencheveryday.tumblr.com/))  
> Prompt d'alysae :  
> "la réaction de MV face à tout cet amour pour MacDeau de la part des internautes ? Genre, EM qui découvre que MV est super jaloux ?"

Lorsqu’il se réveille, Emmanuel est surpris de constater que Manuel est toujours là. Il a débarqué chez lui à l’improviste hier soir, alors qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis des mois, et il s’est immédiatement jeté sur Emmanuel, l’embrassant fougueusement avant qu’il n’ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. 

Il ne sait pas ce qui a déclenché chez Manuel cette envie irrépressible de le voir, mais il est loin de s’en plaindre après avoir souffert si longtemps de son absence. Manuel ne lui a pas adressé directement la parole depuis des semaines, et il l’a fait uniquement pour aborder des questions politiques. Son retour soudain dans sa vie déconcerte Emmanuel, qui se retrouve tiraillé entre la colère provoquée par le caractère imprévisible de Manuel et la joie d’être à nouveau en sa présence. 

Emmanuel le contemple un instant, profitant de son sommeil pour le faire sans être réprimandé, que ce soit verbalement ou sous la forme d’un de ces regards noirs dont Manuel a le secret, puis il se lève pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il considère un instant l’éventualité d’apporter à Manuel le petit-déjeuner au lit, mais il se dit que cette idée est catastrophique. Manuel et lui n’ont jamais formé un couple dans lequel ce genre de petites attentions est le bienvenu. A vrai dire, Emmanuel n’est pas certain qu’ils aient réellement formé un couple tout court. Puis, il ne sait toujours pas ce qui a poussé Manuel à venir frapper à sa porte… son amant ne s’est pas expliqué la nuit dernière, réservant ses lèvres à des usages autres que celui de la parole. Et Emmanuel, suivant son exemple, n’a pipé mot. Il n’a pas osé poser une seule des dizaines de questions qui le taraudaient et le taraudent encore, de peur que Manuel reparte aussitôt d’où il venait et ne cherche plus jamais à le revoir. 

Quand Emmanuel retourne à sa chambre pour savoir si Manuel dort toujours, il trouve ce dernier assis sur son lit, en caleçon, regardant l’écran de son téléphone avec des éclairs dans les yeux et la mâchoire crispée. D’ailleurs, Emmanuel a peur que ledit écran ne se fissure d’ici peu sous la pression de la main de Manuel, dont les articulations ont blanchi à cause de la force avec laquelle elle serre l’appareil. 

Emmanuel hésite un instant à repartir en silence, craignant de s’attirer les foudres de Manuel s’il prend la parole. Il ne sait pas contre quoi il est en colère, mais il aimerait éviter que cette colère ne soit reportée contre sa personne. 

Malheureusement pour lui, ses plans d’évasion sont rapidement réduits à néant : Manuel a remarqué sa présence et a levé les yeux sur lui. 

« Ça va comme tu veux ? » La banalité de sa propre question désole Emmanuel, qui a imaginé des dizaines de fois ce qu’il pourrait dire à Manuel s’il avait l’occasion de lui parler. Il aimerait avoir une conversation beaucoup moins superficielle avec lui, mais il est difficile de passer du silence radio le plus total à des discussions profondes… Emmanuel devra donc se contenter de peu pour l’instant. 

« Très bien oui, merci. » La réponse est cordiale, en apparence, mais Emmanuel connaît suffisamment Manuel pour percevoir la nuance que la froideur de son ton apporte. 

Oui, il a compris que Manuel lui ment, mais il ne parle pas davantage, sachant pertinemment qu’il n’obtiendra rien de lui tant que son humeur ne se sera pas améliorée. En revanche, il s’approche lentement du lit et vient se planter juste devant Manuel, qui lève la tête vers lui, perplexe. 

Emmanuel se met à l’embrasser, assez passionnément pour divertir son attention du téléphone qu’il tient toujours dans sa main droite. A la seconde où il sent que Manuel se détend, il agrippe fermement son poignet droit avec sa main droite et, de l’autre, il se saisit de son téléphone. Manuel, ayant compris le subterfuge, tente de le lui reprendre, mais il est trop tard : Emmanuel se précipite aussi loin que possible de Manuel tout en prenant connaissance de ce qui l’a mis de si mauvaise humeur, lisant à toute vitesse l’article qui s’est offert à lui lorsqu’il a déverrouillé le téléphone pour en avoir le cœur net avant que Manuel ne parvienne à récupérer son bien par la force. 

« Rends-moi ça ! » 

Emmanuel lui aurait bien répondu de venir le chercher lui-même, mais il n’a ni le temps ni le besoin de le faire, puisque Manuel s’est déjà lancé à sa poursuite. 

Emmanuel arrive à l’esquiver un moment, notamment en tournant autour de la table de cuisine, mais Manuel finit par le rattraper. Au lieu de chercher à reprendre son téléphone, il se contente d’empêcher Emmanuel d’y accéder en le plaquant contre un mur et en immobilisant ses deux bras de chaque côté de sa tête. 

Malheureusement pour Manuel, ses efforts sont vains. Emmanuel en a vu assez pour comprendre les raisons de son irritation, et il ne se gêne pas pour le lui faire remarquer, son instinct de survie étant apparemment partie en fumée, brûlé par le désir qui s’est emparé de lui lorsque Manuel l’a sauvagement plaqué contre le mur. 

« Tu es jaloux de Justin ? » Demande Emmanuel, bien qu’il soit déjà certain de la réponse. Tout ce qu’il fait à présent a pour unique but d’accroître le courroux de Manuel. Il pose une question dont la réponse est évidente, réponse que Manuel n’admettra pourtant jamais, et il a appelé Trudeau par son prénom, persuadé que ça le ferait enragé. Il n’avait pas tort. Manuel resserre sa prise sur ses poignées, et Emmanuel ne peut retenir un gémissement. 

Manuel ne prend pas la peine de répondre à la question, agissant de manière prévisible, et préfère embrasser Emmanuel avec une pointe de violence qui réjouit ce dernier au plus haut point en ce qu’elle montre l’impasse dans laquelle il a mis Manuel. 

Une fois qu’il a déversé toute sa colère et sa frustration dans leurs ébats, Manuel se rhabille et, alors qu’il s’apprête manifestement à quitter les lieux, Emmanuel tente de le retenir par un geste, en lui attrapant la main, puis par une déclaration : 

« Manuel… tu n’as aucune raison d’être jaloux… ce n’est pas Justin que j’aime. »

Manuel, qui a aussitôt dégagé sa main de celle d’Emmanuel, s’arrête net. De toute évidence, le sous-entendu contenu dans les paroles qui viennent d’être prononcées ne lui a pas échappé : Emmanuel aurait pu tout aussi bien lui déclarer explicitement son amour. 

Tant de sentimentalisme ne leur ressemble pas… leur relation n’a jamais été propice à l’expression d’une émotion autre que la colère, bien qu’elle soit souvent dissimulée par la passion charnelle qui les a réunis. 

Emmanuel est conscient de l’immense risque qu’il prend en proférant ces paroles en totale inadéquation avec leur relation, mais il ne peut plus se contenter d’une nuit de passion purement physique tous les trois mois, alors il a balancé cette confession comme une bouée à la mer, malgré le risque que le courant ne l’emporte dans la direction opposée, laissant leur fragile relation se noyer. Il a avoué à demi-mots ce qu’il ressentait pour Manuel au risque de tout perdre. 

Voyant que Manuel est complètement immobile, comme paralysé par ce qu’il vient d’entendre, Emmanuel ajoute : 

« Reste, s’il te plaît ». 

Quelques secondes supplémentaires s’écoulent sans qu’il ne se produise quoi que ce soit, puis Manuel quitte la chambre. 

Emmanuel sent son rythme cardiaque s’emballer, terrifié à l’idée d’avoir fait une grossière erreur, mais un intense soulagement l’envahit soudainement : Manuel s’est assis à la table du petit-déjeuner et semble attendre qu’Emmanuel se joigne à lui, regardant sans rien dire dans sa direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt de french-m-and-ms  
> "j'avais imaginé qui était la "suite" d'un de mes dessins : ils sont en train de travailler sur des dossiers mais c'est l'été et il fait trop chaud et ils n'arrivent pas à se concentrer et ils finissent par faire carrément autre chose - ifyouknowwhatimean :P"

« Emmanuel, tu veux bien te concentrer deux minutes s’il te plaît ? » Demande Manuel alors que son collègue est en train de rêvasser, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux fermés et le stylo dans la bouche, au lieu de travailler sur son dossier en cours. Manuel n’aurait pas pris la peine de réprimander Emmanuel si sa position indécente, qui a fait remonter sa chemise et exposé une partie de son ventre, ne le déconcentrait pas autant.

Emmanuel lui répond sans retirer de sa bouche le stylo qu’il mâchouille depuis cinq bonnes minutes, ce qui rend ses paroles presque inintelligibles. 

Manuel croit pourtant comprendre qu’il se plaint de la chaleur. Cela n’aurait rien d’étonnant Il a lui-même l’impression qu’il est en train se liquéfier tellement la température est élevée.

« Ecoute, je sais bien qu’il fait chaud, mais on ne peut pas arrêter de travailler pour autant. Imagine que ça dure plusieurs semaines… » Manuel tente de le raisonner, comme s’il s’adressait à un enfant et non pas à un homme presque quadragénaire. 

Emmanuel finit par se remettre au travail, bien que de mauvaise grâce, mais Manuel est rapidement plus dissipé que son homologue, et c’est entièrement la faute de ce dernier, qui défait toutes les dix minutes un nouveau bouton de sa chemise. Manuel a bien envie de lui conseiller avec sarcasme de s’en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute, mais il se retient, soupçonnant Emmanuel d’être capable de le prendre au mot. 

Alors que celui-ci en est presque à la moitié de ses boutons, Manuel ne parvient pas à rester stoïque. 

« A quoi tu joues Emmanuel ? » Aboie-t-il. 

Emmanuel plante ses yeux dans ceux de Manuel, qui ne lit pas une once de culpabilité dans son regard. En revanche, Manuel déduit bien d’autres choses : les pupilles dilatées d’Emmanuel et l’intensité de son regard indiquent clairement qu’il ne se déshabille pas uniquement pour lutter contre la chaleur. Il serait même plutôt partant pour une toute autre forme de chaleur, et Manuel ne comprend pas comment il peut vouloir une telle chose par un temps pareil. 

Emmanuel, le regard toujours fixé sur lui, déboutonne lentement sa chemise jusqu’en bas, ne laissant plus aucune place au doute : il cherche à séduire Manuel depuis le début. Et ce dernier, malgré la chaleur insoutenable, sent qu’il est à deux doigts de craquer. 

« Emmanuel, arrête ça immédiatement. » 

Manuel s’attendait à ce qu’il joue les ignorants, mais il est apparemment déjà à la phase supérieure, puisqu’il lui répond sur un ton aguicheur : 

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me punir ? Tu sais très bien que je n’attends que ça. » 

Et cette phrase signe la fin du contrôle que Manuel avait sur lui-même. Il sert son stylo de sa main droite et le rebord du bureau de sa main gauche, dans l’espoir que cela ne l’empêche de se jeter sauvagement sur Emmanuel. Il a beaucoup trop chaud pour se laisser embarquer dans un coup pareil. 

« Tout dépend du genre de punition que j’ai en réserve. » Menace Manuel : il est persuadé que les attentes d’Emmanuel seraient tout sauf satisfaites s’il décidait de le laisser en plan. 

Emmanuel se lève et vient se placer derrière la chaise de Manuel, ce qui n’augure rien de bon. Il passe ensuite ses bras autour du dossier et, par la même occasion, de la taille de Manuel, confirmant ses craintes. Emmanuel lui retire sa ceinture avec une lenteur exaspérante, tout en chuchotant à son oreille : 

« Je crois qu’on sait tous les deux que, à ce stade, tu te punirais autant que moi en me refusant ce que je désire. » 

A ce moment exact, Emmanuel glisse sa main dans le pantalon de Manuel pour illustrer son propos. Il ne peut plus nier qu’il désire tout autant qu’Emmanuel ce qui est sur le point de se dérouler. 

Alors que la main d’Emmanuel commence des mouvements de va-et-vient, Manuel, qui était jusqu’alors encore agrippé à son bureau, se détend enfin et renverse sa tête sur l’épaule d’Emmanuel, dont le torse est à présent collé au dossier de sa chaise. 

« C’est ça, Manuel… laisse-toi aller. » 

Malgré la température et les responsabilités qu’ils ont abandonnées pour une activité totalement inappropriée sur un lieu de travail, Manuel ne peut que suivre ce conseil, bientôt incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d’autre qu’Emmanuel, ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres déposant des baisers dans son cou. 

Malheureusement, la réalité se rappelle à eux sous la forme de trois coups frappés à la porte. 

Emmanuel, miraculeusement réactif, s’écarte immédiatement de Manuel et part se cacher sous son bureau. 

Manuel tente de se rendre présentable aussi rapidement que possible et autorise le visiteur à entrer. 

« Myriam… que me vaut le plaisir ? » 

« Je suis venu te parler de la réunion des ministres de la semaine prochaine. » 

Manuel réprime de justesse un soupire de désespoir. 

« D’accord, je t’écoute. » 

Il n’a qu’à écouter patiemment Myriam, en répondant le plus succinctement possible à ses questions éventuelles, puis elle quittera son bureau… ce sera un jeu d’enfant. Mais, c’est sans compter Emmanuel, qui se débarrasse bientôt à nouveau de la ceinture de Manuel et commence à descendre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon… avec les dents. 

Manuel veut lui lancer un regard noir, mais fait comme si de rien n’était, de peur que Myriam ne le remarque. 

Lorsqu’Emmanuel pose ses mains, puis ses lèvres sur lui, Manuel n’a d’autre choix que tenter de lui faire entendre raison, avant que la situation ne tourne à la catastrophe, alors il tire les cheveux d’Emmanuel en arrière pour l’écarter de lui, assez fort pour qu’il ressente sa colère, mais pas assez fort pour lui faire mal (après tout, ils doivent absolument rester discrets). Tout ce qu’il obtient d’Emmanuel par cette tentative de punition est le redoublement de ses efforts. 

Manuel abandonne, réalisant qu’il ne pourra rien faire de plus sans que Myriam ne se doute de quelque chose, et endure le supplice qu’Emmanuel lui fait subir. Il n’écoute bien évidemment pas un traitre mot de ce que Myriam raconte, tous ses efforts et sa concentration mobilisés dans le but d’avoir l’air normal. 

Soudain, Emmanuel utilise une technique qui ne manque jamais de le rendre fou, et Manuel se mord la lèvre si brutalement qu’il est surpris de ne pas saigner. 

« Est-ce que ça va, Manuel ? » Myriam l’interroge avec inquiétude. « Tu as l’air bizarre, depuis tout à l’heure. »

« Désolé, c’est toute cette chaleur… ça me monte un peu à la tête. » Réplique Manuel, priant pour qu’elle croie sa piètre excuse.

« Oh, je comprends… Tu veux que j’aille te chercher de l’eau ou quelque chose ? » 

« Non, non merci, ça ira, je crois que j’ai seulement besoin d’une petit pause, si ça ne te dérange pas. » Explique Manuel d’une voix tremblante, moins à cause de la chaleur que de l’imbécile qui s’amuse à le tourmenter de dessous son propre bureau. 

« Aucun souci, je repasserai plus tard. » 

Une fois que Myriam a quitté la pièce, Manuel attend quelques secondes puis recule brusquement sa chaise de bureau, provoquant la chute d’Emmanuel, qui se retrouve étalé sur le sol. 

« C’est tout ce que tu mérites. » Lui lance Manuel, sans aucune pitié. 

« Allons, allons, Manuel, ne le prends pas comme ça. Je voulais juste m’amuser un peu. » 

« Eh bien amuse-toi tout seul, tu es un grand garçon. » Lui dit Manuel en se rhabillant. Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il quitte son bureau et se dirige vers les toilettes des hommes, espérant ne croiser personne. 

Il va devoir s’occuper de son érection lui-même, mais ça valait le coup, rien que pour l’indignation qu’il a vu sur le visage d’Emmanuel avant de quitter son bureau. Pour une fois, il a eu le dessus dans leur petit jeu, et il en est beaucoup trop satisfait, malgré son insatisfaction d’un point de vue purement physique.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt d'alysae:  
> "how about MV qui perd les législatives à Evry (poor bab) et a besoin d'un câlin de la part d'EM ?? (This could be either really angsty or hurt/confort. Your choice)"

Manuel, en rentrant chez lui tard dans la nuit, trouve Emmanuel assis sur son canapé. S’il n’était pas si épuisé, il aurait probablement sursauté sous le coup de la surprise. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Soupire-t-il. Il aurait voulu paraître en colère, mais il a seulement l’air éreinté. Il n’est vraiment pas d’humeur à parler à Emmanuel maintenant. Il vient de subir une défaite de plus en perdant les élections législatives et il aimerait qu’Emmanuel, à qui tout réussit, le laisse se morfondre en paix. Il devrait réellement récupérer les clefs de chez lui qu’Emmanuel ne s’est pas donné la peine de lui rendre malgré les récentes tensions qui ont éclaté entre eux et presque réduit leur relation à néant. 

« Je voulais voir comment tu allais… » Répond-il. 

« Comment tu veux que j’aille ? » Lui demande Manuel, acerbe, « si tu es venu pour te réjouir de mon échec, tu peux repartir. » 

A ce moment-là, Emmanuel s’énerve contre lui, fait assez rare pour être souligné. 

« Ne sois pas obtus, Manuel, je voulais simplement te soutenir. Je ne suis pas un vautour. » 

La métaphore du vautour sous-entend que Manuel n’est plus qu’un cadavre en proie à tous les charognards de passage, et elle est beaucoup trop adéquate à son goût. Il s’assoit à côté d’Emmanuel en soupirant de nouveau. Il refuse habituellement de se montrer aussi vulnérable, mais il n’arrive même plus à s’en préoccuper : ces élections l’ont achevé moralement et ont fait temporairement (du moins, il l’espère) tomber son masque impassible. 

« Rentre chez toi Emmanuel… s’il te plaît. » Il ne se sent pas même humilié d’employer un ton aussi suppliant et se demande un instant où s’est enfui son amour propre. 

« Non. » 

Le refus d’Emmanuel est catégorique, à en croire la fermeté de son ton, fermeté qui contraste étonnamment avec la manière dont il a l’habitude de s’adresser à Manuel. 

Ce dernier se tourne brusquement vers lui, choqué par cet affront, et arque un sourcil, lui demandant silencieusement « comment ça, non ? » 

Emmanuel se lève et se place juste devant lui. 

« Lève-toi. » 

Voilà qu’il lui donne des ordres, maintenant… quelle audace ! Sa nouvelle fonction est-elle responsable de cette soudaine assurance ? Non pas qu’il ne se soit pas montré sûr de lui auparavant, mais cette confiance en lui s’envolait généralement lorsque Manuel le regardait de la façon dont il le regarde en ce moment-même. Il a apparemment perdu son pouvoir sur lui, comme il a perdu son pouvoir politique. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ? » Questionne Manuel, exaspéré. 

Emmanuel lève les yeux au ciel, « lève-toi, ne fais pas ta tête de mule. Je ne vais pas te manger. » 

Manuel lève les yeux au ciel, lui aussi, et se lève de mauvaise grâce, ne parvenant pas à croire qu’il suit un ordre donné par Emmanuel, alors même qu’il n’en comprend pas l’objectif. 

A la seconde où ils se retrouvent face à face, Emmanuel le serre contre lui, enroulant les bras autour de son dos et posant la tête contre son épaule. Manuel, qui reste les bras ballants, ne sachant aucunement comment réagir à cette soudaine démonstration d’affection, se dit que c’est peut-être pire que d’être mangé. 

« Emmanuel, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande-t-il d’une voix légèrement étranglée par l’émotion. 

« A ton avis ? J’essaie de te réconforter. » 

« Mais, je… » 

« Manuel, fais-moi plaisir… laisse-moi juste faire ça pour toi, s’il te plaît. »  
Emmanuel commence alors à lui caresser le dos, et Manuel abdique, toute velléité de protester et de se défendre contre ses propres sentiments s’évaporant comme par magie, anéantie par les actions d’Emmanuel. Il lui rend son étreinte avec hésitation et se détend progressivement. 

Ils restent dans cette position pendant un long moment, puis Emmanuel le conduit à sa propre chambre et intime à Manuel d’aller se reposer. Une fois qu’il s’est déshabillé et couché, Emmanuel se glisse sous ses couvertures et passe un bras autour de sa taille, se rapprochant de lui jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus aucun espace entre son torse et le dos de Manuel. 

Manuel le laisse faire. Ce n’est pas une nuit comme une autre, et il a fini par se rendre à l’évidence : rien ne sert de résister. Il se laisse consoler cette nuit et il sera libre demain de redevenir l’homme impassible et froid que rien n’affecte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> EM and MV, who have not been romantically involved before, have a huge argument. After years of UST, they finally snap and angry kissing ensues, possibly accompanied by some lapel-grabbing and one of them being pushed up against the wall.

“Emmanuel, could you wait a second please?” Manuel asks as everyone is leaving the room after the ministers’ weekly meeting.

Emmanuel nods silently and stays behind, saying goodbye to his co-workers as they pass in front of him on their way out. 

“Is it true?” Manuel asks him once they are the only ones left. 

“Is what true?” Emmanuel asks in return, even though he thinks he knows what the question is about. 

“You’re about to leave the government?” Manuel has his arms crossed and stares at Emmanuel, showing no particular feeling as he questions him. 

“Who told you that?” Emmanuel thought he had been discreet, but he was apparently wrong. Someone must have caught wind of his imminent departure and told on him to Manuel. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Manuel declares dismissively. “Were you planning on telling me?” 

“No…” Emmanuel answers truthfully. “Was I supposed to?” Maybe that last question is going a bit too far on the road of impertinence, but it’s too late. The words have been said. 

*

Manuel tries to contain his anger at Emmanuel’s nagging question, and he’s probably doing a bad job of it. He usually prides himself on controlling his emotions, but he can’t help but let his mask slip from time to time. This situation is one of these times. 

He can’t believe the nerves of Emmanuel. He dares to ask him if he should have warned him about his decision to leave… Him, the prime minister, his boss, his co-worker… he even thought they were friends, at some point. He was wrong, it seems. 

Manuel could answer something cold and detached, like “do what you want, it’s none of my business”, and then leave, but he can’t bring himself to. Not this time. He’s livid and he can’t reign his anger in any longer. 

“Of course you were supposed to!” He snaps, furious. 

Emmanuel looks shocked for a second, which satisfies Manuel greatly. However, he quickly recovers and gives as good as he gets: 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mister Prime Minister. But I’m sure you’ll get over it. You must be used to being disappointed by my childishness, by now.” He says with so much sarcasm that Manuel can almost taste it. 

“Don’t you dare…” Manuel warns through gritted teeth, tightening his fists as if it could stop his hands from shaking. 

Yes, Manuel chided Emmanuel at the Assembly once. Yes, his attitude was patronizing. No, he was not very nice to him… But he did that because he had to at the time. He didn’t mean to wrong Emmanuel in any way. He’s never wanted anything but the best for him ever since they met, but Emmanuel is too blinded by his own ego to notice it. Then, so be it. He wants to fight: they’re going to fight.

And fight they do… and they’re not known for doing things by halves, so their fight takes epic proportions. For at least half an hour, they yell at each other, throwing accusations left and right and bringing every single disagreement they’ve ever had back to light. 

Manuel doesn’t know why he doesn’t try to put a stop to this. It’s hurting Emmanuel, and it’s hurting him, but he can’t help it. He needs to let it all out. It’s eating him inside. 

Emmanuel’s mistrust and Manuel’s temper are currently destroying the tentative friendship they had. Emmanuel wasn’t going to warn him about his departure, and now Manuel is fighting with him, letting go of all the frustration he accumulated since he knows him. The tension that was always there between them and that Manuel has never dared to address has finally exploded. And it’s messy. 

“You know what?! Fuck you, Manuel. Fuck you! I wanted you… I’ve wanted you for as long as I’ve known you. But, I can’t have you. And no, I wasn’t going to tell you I was leaving, because I didn’t want to see the disappointment in your eyes, because I’m weak. You make me weak, and I hate you for it.” Emmanuel ends up yelling at the top of his lungs. 

Manuel freezes for a few seconds, his anger momentarily replaced by shock. 

Emmanuel, as if he was only realising now what he just said, chuckles deprecatingly, and says: 

“Forget it…” 

And then, he turns away from Manuel. If Emmanuel thinks he’s going to let him go that easily after what he has just admitted, he can think again. 

Manuel grabs his arm and holds it tightly, preventing him from leaving. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

“This is no use. I’m leaving, I think we’re finished here.” Emmanuel replies with vehemence. 

Manuel pulls him by the arm he’s holding so Emmanuel nearly stumbles onto him. Then, he lets go of him for a second before grabbing his shirt-collar with both hands. 

“You listen to me…” He starts in a threatening voice, forcing Emmanuel to slowly walk backwards as he’s getting closer and closer to him while still holding onto his shirt. “We’re not finished until I said so.” 

Emmanuel gulps visibly, at least slightly intimidated by Manuel, but he still tries to protest. He hasn’t yet learnt when to shut up. It’s fine: maybe Manuel can teach him. 

“You’re not my boss anymore, remember? I quit.” 

This last provocation is the straw that broke the camel’s back. Manuel pushes Emmanuel quite hard to close the few-meter distance separating him from the wall and he follows suite, pinning him to the aforementioned wall with his whole body. He then puts a hand on Emmanuel’s throat and squeezes slightly, not hard enough to hurt, but it’s enough to show him who has the upper hand here. He feels satisfaction amidst his rage when he feels Emmanuel’s hard on against his hip. He apparently gets off on Manuel’s authoritative side. 

“Shut up, just shut up for once in your life.” Manuel orders. 

And Emmanuel, surprisingly, is the one who crashes their lips together almost violently, managing to cross the few centimetres separating them despite Manuel’s hand holding his neck in place. 

It doesn’t count as talking, so he’s listened to Manuel in a way. And Manuel surely won’t complain about this new development. 

They make out angrily and it’s a far better way to let some steam out than fighting, Manuel finds out. He bites Emmanuel’s lower lip, causing a strangled moan to rise up his throat. By now, Manuel is hard too, and he can’t seem to get enough of Emmanuel, whom he undresses as quickly as he can. Once he got rid of his jacket, he just rips his shirt open, having no time to lose with unbuttoning it. Emmanuel doesn’t even find it in himself to protest, too occupied with trying to get his hands on every inch of Manuel he can reach. 

They soon find out angry sex is the best way for them to sort out their problems. Too bad they didn’t find out about that sooner. They have to make up for lost time now, and they use this new method to solve each and every one of their past arguments, as well as the new ones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt :  
> hey!!! alors voilà, je viens de lire le prompt où myriam chope presque em et mv en pleine action et j'ai tellement aimé. jme demandais si tu pouvais en écrire un où ils se font VRAIMENT prendre par quelqu'un ((qui débarquerait au mauvais moment et qui les surprendrait réellement))??? si cela ne t'ennuie pas d'écrire du nsfw à nouveau bien sûr ((:

« Emmanuel, arrête, on ne peut pas faire ça ici. » Le réprimande Manuel alors qu’il essaie de l’embrasser. 

« Mais si, on peut. A cette heure-ci, tout le monde est rentré chez soi. » Proteste-t-il en desserrant la cravate de Manuel. 

Manuel lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Emmanuel causera sa perte un jour, il en est certain. D’ailleurs, il est certainement déjà perdu, s’il se montre honnête avec lui-même. En ce moment-même, par exemple, il laisse Emmanuel, qui s’est débarrassé de sa cravate, déboutonner sa chemise et déposer des baisers sur la peau qu’il découvre. Il a essayé de lui faire entendre raison, il a essayé de lui résister, réellement, mais il n’y est guère parvenu. Il est devenu faible, et à présent Emmanuel fait ce qu’il veut de lui. 

Comme s’il avait perdu tout bon sens, Manuel se laisse embrasser au beau milieu d’un couloir où n’importe qui pourrait les surprendre. Bon, d’accord, peut-être pas n’importe qui… surtout à cette heure tardive. Mais cela n’empêche pas Manuel d’être mal-à-l’aise. 

Toutefois, il ne peut nier la pointe d’excitation qu’amène le caractère interdit de ce qu’ils sont en train de faire, excitation bien évidemment exacerbée par Emmanuel. Emmanuel et ses mains sur son corps. Emmanuel et ses lèvres parcourant sa peau. Il va le rendre fou.

Le chemin qu’il a suivi le long du torse de Manuel a mené Emmanuel jusqu’au sol, sol sur lequel il est à présent agenouillé. 

Il enlève la ceinture de Manuel, puis défait le bouton et descend la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, le tout avec une lenteur délibérée qui lui fait tourner la tête. Emmanuel ne finit pas immédiatement de le déshabiller, préférant laisser un suçon juste au-dessus de l’élastique de son boxer. Il cherche manifestement à le faire languir, s’amusant à le tourmenter, et Manuel hésite à le supplier, l’espace d’une seconde, avant de se ressaisir. Il refuse de s’abaisser à ce point, comme s’il voulait prouver à Emmanuel qu’il a encore le contrôle sur lui-même, bien qu’il soit certain qu’il est trop tard pour le duper. De toute évidence, Emmanuel sait que Manuel est à sa merci.

Alors qu’il fait doucement glisser la dernière barrière qui les sépare, il le regarde depuis le sol et le désir que Manuel lit dans ses yeux est un parfait reflet de ce que lui-même ressent. Lorsqu’Emmanuel met finalement fin au supplice de l’attente, Manuel est obligé de détourner le regard de peur que la vue ne lui fasse perdre le peu de raison qui lui reste. Le rythme douloureusement lent des va-et-vient de la bouche d’Emmanuel est une menace bien suffisante contre sa santé mentale. 

A la seconde où il sent que la délivrance est proche, il tire sur les cheveux d’Emmanuel pour le faire cesser et Emmanuel gémit en guise de protestation, obéissant malgré tout à Manuel. 

« Debout. » Ordonne-t-il assez sèchement, usant de la dernière once de pouvoir qu’il possède. « Enlève ta chemise. » 

Emmanuel s’exécute avec un enthousiasme à peine voilé, se hâtant de défaire chaque bouton.

Manuel ne peut s’empêcher de briser un instant sa façade autoritaire et insensible en prenant possession des lèvres d’Emmanuel pour la première fois depuis qu’ils ont commencé leur activité clandestine. Il aurait aimé rester dans son rôle jusqu’au bout, mais il n’a pas pu résister à la bouche d’Emmanuel, à ses lèvres rougies et gonflées, à l’idée de retrouver sur sa langue le goût qu’il vient d’y laisser, le goût de la transgression. 

Emmanuel lui rend langoureusement son baiser tout en continuant de déboutonner sa chemise. Une fois le dernier bouton défait, Manuel pousse le vêtement de ses épaules, le laissant tomber à terre. Puis, alors qu’Emmanuel veut l’imiter en finissant de le déshabiller, Manuel l’en empêche en se saisissant de ses poignets. Il sépare ensuite leurs lèvres, le temps d’inverser leur position afin qu’Emmanuel se retrouve plaqué contre le mur. Il ramène les bras d’Emmanuel au-dessus de sa tête et les maintient en place d’une main tandis que, de l’autre, il se débrouille pour se débarrasser de son pantalon. Il glisse la main dans ses sous-vêtements et, lorsqu’il touche enfin l’objet de sa convoitise et qu’un soupir d’extase échappe à son amant, Manuel entend du bruit venant de sa gauche. 

Il se retourne juste à temps pour voir un Arnaud ébahi repartir d’où il vient en marchant à reculons, essayant de disparaître sans qu’ils ne le remarquent. Lorsqu’il comprend qu’il s’est fait repérer, il dit maladroitement : 

« Faites comme si je n’étais pas là, je vais prendre les autres escaliers. » 

Manuel, qui a aussitôt retiré sa main du caleçon d’Emmanuel quand il a constaté qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls, se rhabille le plus rapidement possible et s’apprête à suivre Arnaud pour essayer de désamorcer la situation. Toutefois, il est retenu par Emmanuel. 

« Reste. Ça ne sert à rien que tu le suives… moi aussi je l’ai déjà vu dans une situation compromettante : il ne dira rien à personne. » 

Manuel hésite un instant, dubitatif, mais finit par écouter Emmanuel. Ce dernier tente de se remettre à l’embrasser, mais Manuel le repousse. Comment peut-il continuer comme si de rien n’était après ce qu’il vient de se produire ? 

« Tu es fou ? Il faut qu’on parte immédiatement. Je n’aurais jamais dû céder, pour commencer. » Peste Manuel avant de se mettre en marche en direction des escaliers les plus proches. 

Emmanuel le suit de près, tout en se rhabillant gauchement. 

« Ce n’est pas si grave, Manuel. » Affirme-t-il en posant une main sur son bras pour tenter de l’apaiser. 

Manuel se dégage, toujours en colère, et lui répond sévèrement : 

« Peut-être, mais ça aurait pu l’être. Et si ça n’avait pas été Arnaud ? Si quelqu’un sur qui tu n’as pas de moyen de pression nous avait surpris, que serait-il arrivé alors ? » 

Emmanuel garde le silence et baisse la tête, la remarque de Manuel ayant apparemment douché ses ardeurs.

« Tu as raison, je me suis comporté de manière irresponsable. Excuse-moi. » 

Manuel est quelque peu étonné d’entendre Emmanuel reconnaître son erreur et s’en excuser, et le remords vient rapidement se mêler à la surprise. A en croire la mine déconfite d’Emmanuel, il y est peut-être allé un peu fort… d’autant que Manuel lui-même n’est pas irréprochable dans cette affaire. Après tout, il n’a pas eu la force de résister aux avances imprudentes d’Emmanuel, bien qu’il ait été conscient des risques qu’ils prenaient. 

Manuel ne s’excuse pas verbalement auprès d’Emmanuel. Ce n’est pas son genre. En revanche, une fois qu’ils sont arrivés à son appartement, il s’excuse sous une autre forme, en reprenant où ils ont été interrompus et en s’assurant qu’Emmanuel reçoive suffisamment de plaisir pour perdre toute cohérence et ne plus être capable de marcher droit. Il réalise en pleine action qu’Emmanuel a fini par avoir ce qu’il voulait, une fois encore, et qu’il a définitivement pris le dessus sur Manuel. En un sens, bien que leur dynamique ait pu suggérer le contraire, il a probablement toujours eu le dessus sans que Manuel ne s’en rende compte. Il n’arrête pas pour autant ses coups de bassin puissants, trop emporté par son propre plaisir pour mettre fin à ce jeu qu’il réalise avoir perdu, et il redouble même d’intensité pour combler Emmanuel, dans l’espoir d’en retirer l’impression d’avoir gagné quelque chose malgré la défaite. Il a perdu la guerre, mais il peut encore gagner une bataille.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt d'alysae :  
> EM qui rencontre MV à la bibliothèque un jour et l'admire de loin. Un jour, il prend son courage à deux mains, active son charme à 100%, et drague MV. Il est clumsy, to say the least. MV tombe sous le charme malgré lui

Emmanuel est à la bibliothèque, à sa place habituelle, avec des notes étalées partout sur la table, un mug isotherme rempli de café, un carnet ouvert devant lui et un stylo dans la main droite, stylo qu’il n’a toujours pas utilisé alors qu’il essaie d’écrire depuis un bon quart d’heure. 

Il faut qu’il avance dans son roman, mais rien ne lui vient. Il fait tourner son stylo, la tête appuyé sur sa main gauche, se sentant au désespoir. Dans les jours précédents, il était très nerveux, stressé par les délais qu’il s’est lui-même imposé et qu’il n’a pas su respecter. A présent, il est seulement désabusé. 

Il entend quelqu’un s’installer à la table située juste en face de celle à laquelle il est assis et lève les yeux, par ennui autant que par curiosité. Ce qu’il voit lui fait lâcher involontairement le stylo qui tournoyait toujours dans sa main. Il se penche pour le ramasser et tente, par la même occasion, de garder son calme. L’homme qui vient de s’assoir à quelques mètres de lui est renversant. C’est le moins que l’on puisse dire. Emmanuel le regarde sortir un ordinateur d’une sacoche en cuir noir et l’allumer. Il n’a rien mis d’autre sur la table et Emmanuel regarde le bazar qui règne sur la sienne, se sentant inadéquat. 

Emmanuel passe les dix prochaines minutes à fixer le nouvel arrivant, absolument fasciné. Malheureusement, l’homme en question doit se sentir observé, puisqu’il lève brièvement les yeux de son ordinateur et les dirige immédiatement vers Emmanuel. Ce dernier, pris sur le fait, lui offre un sourire crispé, par réflex, ce qui doit lui donner l’air encore plus suspect que son regard insistant. L’homme ne lui rend pas son sourire mais fait un signe de tête, comme pour le saluer. C’est probablement bon signe… Peut-être qu’il ne vient pas de passer pour un parfait psychopathe, finalement. 

Emmanuel finit par se mettre à écrire. Toutefois, ce qu’il écrit n’a rien à voir avec son roman en cours. Il s’imagine deux personnages, deux hommes, dans une situation qui ne conviendrait pas à un public mineur. Emmanuel rougirait presque, guère habitué à coucher sur papier ce genre de scènes, et le fait qu’un des personnages lui ressemble, tandis que l’autre est une copie assez fidèle de l’homme qui est assis en face de lui, n’allège en rien son embarras. Il relativise néanmoins en se disant que personne d’autre que lui ne lira jamais ces lignes. Dans ces conditions, leur contenu importe peu. 

Après cette après-midi passée à jeter des coups d’œil plus ou moins discrets en direction du nouvel objet de ses fantasmes, Emmanuel, qui passe toutes ses journées à la bibliothèque, le revoit plusieurs fois par semaine, et une routine s’installe. A chaque fois que l’homme est présent, Emmanuel écrit quelques lignes de son roman, puis quelques lignes de littérature sentimentale parfois franchement osée, alternant tout l’après-midi entre travailler sérieusement et rêvasser comme un adolescent. 

L’homme commence à lui sourire de temps en temps, et Emmanuel doit se retenir à chaque fois qu’il le fait de ne pas sourire bêtement en battant des cils comme un amoureux transi. Il aimerait conserver une once de dignité, non seulement aux yeux de celui qui l’attire autant, mais aussi à ses propres yeux.

Un beau jour Emmanuel, en ayant plus qu’assez d’en être toujours à la case départ avec celui qu’il s’est mis à appeler « le beau brun ténébreux » lorsqu’il pense à lui, décide d’aller soutirer des informations à la bibliothécaire, sachant pertinemment qu’il a toutes ses chances puisqu’il est dans ses bonnes grâces. 

« Dis… Ségolène… est-ce que tu pourrais éventuellement me donner le nom d’un des membres des adhérents de la bibliothèque ? » 

Ségolène arque un sourcil, jugeant très certainement que la requête d’Emmanuel est incongrue… ce qu’elle est effectivement. 

« Pour quoi faire ? » 

Emmanuel, n’ayant pas de bonne excuse en stock, décide de jouer cartes sur table : 

« Pour être très honnête, j’ai un petit faible pour l’adhérent en question… voilà tout. » 

Ségolène le scrute un instant, délibérant sur la question. 

« Ecoute, ça aurait été avec plaisir… Mais je ne peux pas obtenir un nom comme ça, il faut que… »

« J’ai le titre d’un livre qu’il a emprunté la semaine dernière… » L’interrompt Emmanuel. Si Ségolène entre le titre d'un ouvrage dans son moteur de recherches, elle saura immédiatement qui l’a en sa possession en ce moment. 

« Tu l’espionnes ? » 

« Pff, non. » Répond Emmanuel, comme si c’était la chose la plus saugrenue qu’il ait jamais entendue. Il espère ne pas avoir été un trop piètre acteur. 

« Bon d’accord, soupire Ségolène, donne-le moi ce titre. » 

Emmanuel s’exécute avec joie et, quelques secondes plus tard, il obtient ce qu’il est venu chercher : le beau brun ténébreux s’appelle Manuel, et Emmanuel s’amuse de la similarité de leur prénom. 

Il retourne à sa place, satisfait de ses maigres progrès. Certes, connaître le prénom de celui qu’il admire de loin depuis des semaines ne va pas l’aider à l’aborder, mais au moins Emmanuel a maintenant un nom à mettre sur l’acteur principal de ses fantasmes. 

A l’approche des fêtes de fin d’année, la bibliothèque se remplit d’étudiants venus réviser pour leurs partiels imminents, si bien que, un jour, lorsque Manuel arrive, la dernière place libre se trouve juste à côté d’Emmanuel. 

« Ça vous dérange si je mets mon écharpe sur le radiateur ? » Demande-t-il à Emmanuel, qui est assis à côté dudit radiateur. 

« Oh, non, aucun problème. Allez-y. » Répond-il en essayant d’avoir l’air calme et détendu malgré son rythme cardiaque anormalement rapide. 

La proximité de Manuel rend les habituels regards furtifs d’Emmanuel impossibles. Il se ferait immédiatement repérer, et il en est hors de question. Les quelques heures qu’ils passent ensemble sans l’être sont donc extrêmement frustrantes pour Emmanuel, qui est plus proche que jamais de Manuel physiquement parlant mais n’ose toujours pas lui adresser la parole. De plus, il a un peu honte que celui-ci ait pu voir de si près la désorganisation totale de son espace de travail. En effet, comme à son habitude, Emmanuel a éparpillé ses notes partout, à tel point qu’il a lui-même du mal à s’y retrouver. Et, en prime, son stylo s’est mis à fuir et à répandre son encre partout sur ses mains. Il est une véritable catastrophe ambulante. Manuel, en revanche, est toujours aussi impeccable. 

Toutefois, il a un moment de faiblesse qui fait bien les affaires d’Emmanuel lorsqu’il quitte la bibliothèque : il oublie son écharpe sur le radiateur. 

Emmanuel hésite un instant à ne rien dire et à se contenter de l’amener à l’accueil de la bibliothèque, où un employé se chargera de contacter Manuel. Mais il prend finalement son courage à deux mains, se disant qu’il ne peut pas laisser une occasion pareille lui échapper : il a enfin une excuse pour aborder Manuel. Il se saisit donc de l’écharpe et se précipite hors du bâtiment, apercevant immédiatement Manuel, qui marche d’un pas rapide à une dizaine de mètres de lui. 

Voyant qu’il va bientôt atteindre une intersection, craignant de le perdre de vue, Emmanuel s’élance après lui en criant : 

« Manuel, attendez. » 

Ce dernier se retourne, apparemment surpris, et Emmanuel arrive enfin à sa hauteur. 

« Vous avez oublié votre écharpe. » Dit-il en la lui tendant. 

Manuel le remercie, après quelques secondes de flottement. Il a véritablement l’air perturbé, fixant sur lui un regard interrogatif, et Emmanuel réalise soudainement pourquoi. Il l’a appelé Manuel… quel idiot ! 

Totalement affolé, il annonce à Manuel qu’il doit retourner à la bibliothèque, où il a laissé ses affaires, avant que celui-ci n’ait le temps de lui demander comment il connaît son nom. 

Il se fustige sur tout le chemin du retour, absolument mortifié par la bourde monumentale, et probablement irréparable, qu’il vient de commettre. A-t-on vu pire boulet que lui ? 

* 

Manuel reste au milieu de la rue sans bouger pendant deux bonnes minutes, son écharpe à la main, avant de finalement sortir de sa torpeur. Il se demande comment cet homme sait comment il s’appelle. Il devrait probablement s’inquiéter, mais il est plutôt amusé par la scène qui vient de se dérouler, dans le fond. La panique totale du jeune homme était plutôt hilarante… et même étonnamment attendrissante, ce qui amène Manuel à se demander ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui. 

Il se remet en marche en direction de son domicile et se promet qu’il ira s’entretenir un instant avec l’étrange personnage qui vient de lui rendre son écharpe, la prochaine fois qu’il se rendra à la bibliothèque. Il ne doute aucunement de l’y croiser, puisqu’il semble y passer sa vie. 

Il y retourne dès le lendemain, même s’il n’avait pas prévu d’y remettre les pieds avant deux ou trois jours. Il est trop curieux pour attendre plus longtemps et il ne l’admettrait pour rien au monde. De toute façon, ce n’est pas à lui de s’expliquer, dans cette affaire. Ce n’est pas lui qui dispose d’informations dont il n’est aucunement censé disposer. 

Dès qu’il arrive à la bibliothèque, il se dirige vers la table habituelle de son mystérieux bienfaiteur et s’y assoit, se retrouvant juste en face de lui. Manuel ne peut réprimer son sourire lorsqu’il voit l’affolement dans les yeux du jeune homme, qui vient manifestement de remarquer sa présence. 

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous importuner… auriez-vous l’amabilité de me dire comment vous savez que je m’appelle Manuel ? » 

La teinte des joues de son interlocuteur devient proche du vermillon, et Manuel est de plus en plus amusé par la situation. Après tout, cet homme a l’air plus maladroit que dangereux. 

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir… parce que je n’ai pas trouvé de mensonge crédible. En fait, je suis allé demander votre prénom à la bibliothécaire parce que je vous trouvais mignon… Je suis désolé. » 

Il ne regarde pas Manuel et se mordille la lèvre inférieure, très clairement par nervosité. 

« Je vois… eh bien, j’ai une proposition à vous faire. Vous allez prendre un bout de papier, sur lequel vous allez écrire votre prénom, pour qu’on soit sur un pied d’égalité. Et puis, juste en-dessous, vous écrirez votre numéro de téléphone… Comme compensation pour le préjudice moral occasionné. » 

*

Emmanuel en croit à peine ses oreilles. Il a levé les yeux sur Manuel, extrêmement surpris parce qu’il vient de dire : il n’a pas l’air de plaisanter. Emmanuel arrache donc une page de son carnet à la va-vite et y note son nom et son numéro, comme Manuel le lui a demandé. 

Manuel prend la feuille et la plie avant de la ranger dans sa poche de veste tout en le remerciant. Emmanuel remarque alors avec horreur qu’il a écrit sur une page non-vierge : il avait déjà écrit sur le verso de la page. Toutefois, il ne prévient pas Manuel, estimant que son comportement a été suffisamment étrange jusqu’à maintenant, et se contente de déplorer intérieurement son manque total d’organisation dans ses prises de note. Il n’a plus qu’à prier pour que les notes en question concernent son roman et non pas les scénarios embarrassants qu’il imagine avec Manuel et lui pour protagonistes. A bien y réfléchir, dans le deuxième cas de figure, il y aurait encore une chance que Manuel ne lise pas le verso de la page. De toute façon, son écriture est très peu soignée, et une partie de la page est restée attachée au carnet lorsqu’Emmanuel l’a déchirée, ce qui rend certainement le texte illisible. 

Le soir même, alors qu’Emmanuel est parvenu à se rassurer au sujet des notes potentiellement compromettantes, il reçoit un texto signé Manuel : 

‘C’est moi, « le beau brun ténébreux » ?’

Et il se cache le visage dans les mains, bien qu’il soit seul chez lui, se sentant plus humilié que jamais. Il ne répond pas immédiatement, occupé à se morfondre comme il l’est, et reçoit un deuxième message dans la foulée : 

‘Si c’est moi, en tout cas, je ne serais pas contre une mise en scène de ce que tu as écrit… à condition que tu tiennes le rôle du second personnage, bien entendu’. 

Emmanuel ne sait pas si Manuel a lu un passage à l’eau de rose, dans lequel il s’imagine un rendez-vous romantique en tête à tête, ou un passage à caractère sexuel, mais il est bien évidemment partant dans les deux cas. Il répond aussitôt à Manuel, cette fois, se disant que les conséquences de sa maladresse et de sa désorganisation ont été exceptionnellement positives.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt :  
> Manu + MV ou JT passent La soirée ensemble Et ca commence à devenir chaud mais Manu s'endort avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de finir, ce qui frustre son amant qui se retrouve tout seul.

Emmanuel dormait jusqu’à ce que Manuel rentre en claquant la porte. Il soupire avant de se lever, puis il se rend au salon pour voir ce qui se passe, bien qu’il soit encore à moitié endormi. Il n’a pas vérifié l’heure, mais la nuit est probablement bien avancée, étant donné l’heure déjà tardive à laquelle il est allé se coucher. 

Il trouve Manuel, qui fait les cent pas, visiblement très énervé.

« Tu vas bien, chéri ? » Lui demande Emmanuel d’une voix douce. Manuel prétend que les petits surnoms affectueux l’horripilent, mais Emmanuel sait qu’il les aime, au fond. 

« Oui, oui. Désolé de t’avoir réveillé. » 

Il n’en croit pas un mot. Manuel s’est certainement disputé avec un de ses collègues pendant le dîner annuel de son entreprise, ou alors il a été agacé par autre chose. Quoi qu’il en soit, il a manifestement les nerfs à vif. 

Emmanuel aurait voulu retourner dormir, cette fois avec Manuel à ses côtés, mais il sait que ce dernier ne trouvera jamais le sommeil dans cet état. Il a une petite idée de comment l’aider à se détendre. Il le prend par la main et le mène à leur chambre, ignorant la réticence de Manuel à le suivre sans savoir au préalable ce qu’il lui veut. 

Emmanuel le laisse ensuite seul un instant. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Questionne Manuel. 

« Tu verras bien ! » Lui crie-t-il depuis la salle de bain. 

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de lotion et des serviettes de douche. 

« Soirée massage improvisée ! » Annonce-t-il. « Enfin, c’est plutôt nuit massage, à ce niveau… mais bon, tu as compris le principe. » 

Manuel soupire, et tente de protester : « Emmanuel, franchement, ce n’est pas la peine. Tu as l’air crevé, et puis tu as vu l’heure qu’il est ? » 

« On s’en fiche de ça. Tu es stressé, je vais te déstresser. Point final. On ne discute pas. » 

« Je ne suis pas_

– J’ai dit, on ne discute pas. » 

Manuel est généralement celui qui donne les ordres, mais ce soir Emmanuel se permet d’inverser leurs rôles. Il a l’air d’apprécier, puisqu’il a immédiatement cessé de parler et regarde maintenant Emmanuel, une lueur de désir passant dans ses yeux. 

Il pose la lotion et les serviettes sur la table de chevet avant de venir se placer juste devant Manuel, dont il commence à déboutonner la chemise. Il en profite évidemment pour l’embrasser dans le cou et, une fois que le dernier bouton est défait, il laisse ses mains explorer la peau qu’il vient d’exposer. 

« Tu sais, je peux penser à une ou deux autres activités qui me détendraient… » Susurre Manuel.

« Mmh… ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je ne suis pas sûre d’être assez en forme pour ça.

– Je t’ai dit que tu ferais mieux d’aller dormir… tu n’es pas obligé de me chouchouter comme ça.

– Arrête de faire ta tête de mule. Je te chouchoute parce que j’en ai envie. » 

Manuel lève les yeux au ciel, comme pour conserver sa réputation de gros dur bien qu’elle soit déjà ruinée depuis bien longtemps. Emmanuel sait très bien que sa froideur n’est qu’une façade et qu’au fond de Manuel se cache un grand sentimental. 

Emmanuel finit de le déshabiller, lui laissant uniquement son boxer, et, après avoir étalé une serviette sur leur lit, il ordonne à Manuel de s’allonger sur le ventre. 

*

Il s’exécute de mauvaise grâce mais, bientôt, sa mauvaise humeur fond sous les mains couvertes de lotion d’Emmanuel. Il doit avoir de la magie au bout des doigts, Manuel ne voit pas d’autre explication : un quart d’heure plus tard, il est complètement détendu et il se doit de reconnaître qu’Emmanuel avait raison d’insister. 

« Retourne-toi. » 

Manuel obéit de nouveau, cette fois sans une once de révolte en lui. 

La sensualité des mouvements d’Emmanuel, qui commence à s’aventurer sous l’élastique de son boxer, fait rapidement passer Manuel de détendu à excité. 

« Viens m’embrasser. » Lui demande-t-il, reprenant ainsi son rôle habituel. 

Emmanuel s’assoit à califourchon sur lui et se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Manuel, qui lui rend son baiser quelques secondes avant de renverser leur position. Une fois qu’Emmanuel est en-dessous de lui, Manuel trace une ligne le long de son corps avec sa langue, de son cou à son nombril. Il ne se serait pas arrêté là s’il n’avait pas senti la main d’Emmanuel desserrer sa prise sur ses cheveux. Il lève la tête et son hypothèse se confirme : Emmanuel s’est endormi. Manuel n’en revient pas ! Il a conseillé à Emmanuel de retourner dormir, mais ce dernier n’en a fait qu’à sa tête, comme à son habitude, tout ça pour se rendormir quand même après avoir insisté pour s’occuper de Manuel, qui se retrouve à présent seul pour s’occuper de son érection. Il soupire, frustré. Il est de nouveau tendu. 

Malgré son agacement, il s’arrange pour mettre Emmanuel sous la couette pour éviter qu’il n’attrape froid. Puis, il décide d’aller prendre un bain chaud, espérant qu’il pourra enfin décompresser.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt de frenchfiles :  
> Em, ministre, n'en fait qu'à sa tête notamment à l'assemblée. Du coup après une séance de questions au gouvernement, mv décide de le prendre à part pour lui en toucher deux mots.

Manuel voulait absolument retenir son ministre de l’économie à la fin de la séance de questions au gouvernement, mais ce dernier s’est enfui avant qu’il ait pu mettre la main sur lui. Cependant, ce n’est que partie remise. Après tout, Manuel sait où il habite, et il ne va pas se gêner pour lui rendre une petite visite. Son comportement de cette après-midi a été inqualifiable, et le premier ministre ne peut laisser passer un tel manque de respect.

Lorsqu’Emmanuel ouvre la porte de son appartement et constate que son visiteur surprise n’est autre que Manuel, il baisse immédiatement les yeux et, sans rien dire, ouvre grand la porte en guise d’invitation. 

Manuel, guère habitué à ce que son ministre adopte une attitude si humble, reste un moment interdit avant de finalement entrer. 

« Emmanuel, je peux savoir ce que c’était que cette réponse ? » Commence-t-il sans préambule, tentant de se redonner une contenance. « Tu n’as absolument pas respecté ce sur quoi on s’était mis d’accord pendant le conseil des ministres ! Et tu pourrais me regarder dans les yeux quand je te parle ! »

Manuel exagère peut-être un peu en traitant Emmanuel comme un écolier récalcitrant, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il y a quelque chose chez son ministre qui ne manque jamais de lui mettre les nerfs à vif. 

Emmanuel, ayant tout de suite obéi à son supérieur, le regarde à présent avec un air contrit. 

« Je suis désolé… Je ne le ferai plus, je te le promets. » 

Manuel n’arrive pas à le croire : il vient d’admettre sa faute et de s’en excuser, sans chercher à se justifier. Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à l’Emmanuel qu’il connaît. 

« Tu avoues que tu n’aurais pas dû ? Juste comme ça ? Sans te défendre ? » Lui demande Manuel en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, suspicieux. 

« Je n’ai aucune défense à proposer. Tu as raison, j’ai tort, il n’y a rien que je puisse y faire. » 

La situation est de plus en plus étrange. 

« Tu manigances quelque chose. » L’accuse Manuel en avançant d’un mètre dans sa direction. 

Emmanuel recule, ce qui le pousse à continuer sa progression. Bientôt, Emmanuel se retrouve dos au mur, avec Manuel un pas devant lui. 

« Je ne manigance rien ! J’ai seulement à cœur de me faire pardonner. » Réplique-t-il sur un ton évocateur, promenant son regard sur le corps de Manuel.

*

Emmanuel a remarqué que Manuel aimait se retrouver en position de force, et il se peut qu’il en ait profité pour braver volontairement ses ordres dans l’unique but de se soumettre à lui, juste après, en lui offrant ses plus plates excuses. 

« Oh… et tu as une idée de comment t’y prendre pour ça ? » 

Manuel s’approche encore d’Emmanuel, oubliant toute notion d’espace personnel. 

« Je te laisse décider. Je suis tout à toi. » 

Manuel colle son corps au sien et lui chuchote à l’oreille : 

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Emmanuel. Tu pourrais le regretter. »

Puis, il l’embrasse avec une pointe de brutalité, lui arrachant un gémissement. Emmanuel essaie de déboutonner sa chemise, mais Manuel l’en empêche en se saisissant de ses mains. 

« Je vais t’expliquer comme ça va se passer. Tu vas rester ici, debout contre le mur, bien sagement, et tu ne vas pas me toucher, ni me parler. Si tu brises une de ces règles, j’arrête tout. Est-ce que c’est clair ? » 

Emmanuel se contente de hocher la tête pour exprimer son assentiment, montrant ainsi qu’il a bien compris les consignes. 

Manuel commence alors à le déshabiller, puis à le caresser lentement. Trop lentement. Mais Emmanuel ne peut pas s’en plaindre sans provoquer son départ. Que les mains de Manuel quittent son corps serait une torture bien pire que celle qu’il subit actuellement, et à laquelle il s’est soumis de plein gré. 

Quand Manuel s’agenouille devant lui, Emmanuel est obligé de croiser les mains dans son dos afin de résister à la tentation d’agripper ses cheveux. 

Le supplice ne fait que s’intensifier, puisqu’à chaque fois qu’Emmanuel est proche de la délivrance, son bourreau la lui rend inaccessible, au point qu’il soit à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer. Il a envie de le supplier, mais il ne peut que se taire, privé de l’usage de la parole par les règles que Manuel a mises en place un peu plus tôt. 

Il dépense tellement d’énergie à remplir sa part du contrat qu’il peine bientôt à tenir debout, et la bouche de Manuel ne l’aide en rien à garder le peu de force et de fermeté qui lui restent. 

Quand il permet enfin à Emmanuel de laisser libre cours à son plaisir, ce dernier est essoufflé, couvert de transpiration, si épuisé qu’il a perdu la notion du temps. Il chancelle, ses jambes tremblantes refusant de le supporter davantage, et Manuel l’attrape avant qu’il ne tombe. 

« On peut dire que tu sais te faire pardonner. » 

Les paroles de Manuel sonnent presque comme des félicitations aux oreilles d’Emmanuel, qui acquiesce en silence. 

« Tu peux parler, tu sais, les règles que je t’ai imposées ne sont plus en vigueur. » 

Emmanuel n’est pas sûr d’être capable de dire quoi que ce soit de cohérent en ce moment-même, il préfère donc le geste à la parole en passant ses bras autour de Manuel, ce qu’il n’a pas osé faire jusque-là, de peur de désobéir. Il enfouit ensuite son visage dans le creux de son cou, inspirant son odeur. 

Manuel place une main derrière sa tête et caresse légèrement ses cheveux humides, faisant preuve d’une étonnante douceur. 

« Je crois qu’on ferait bien de te mettre au lit. » 

Le chemin jusqu’à la chambre, bien qu’il soit très court, leur prend un long moment à parcourir, étant donné l’état dans lequel Emmanuel se trouve. 

Alors qu’il est finalement couché, il voit Manuel se retourner et, s’imaginant qu’il s’apprête à le quitter, il le retient en agrippant mollement son bras. 

« Je reviens tout de suite, je vais juste te chercher de l’eau. » 

Rassuré, Emmanuel le laisse partir et, à bout de forces, s’endort à peine une minute plus tard, avant même que Manuel ne soit de retour


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celui-là est un peu spécial parce qu'il s'agit d'une collaboration avec french-m-and-ms, que je remercie pour son super fanart ;)

fanart/prompt de french-m-and-ms :

Alors voilà mon dessin / prompt pour une mini fic m&m’s AU Harry Potter :D  
Voilà l'idée que j'avais ^^ “En été, quand il fait trop chaud pour dormir, ils se retrouvent en cachette dans la tour d'astronomie pour se partager des bièraubeurres glacées (et pour faire d'autres choses :P)

 

 

Mini fic :

 

Cette nuit, Emmanuel a rendez-vous dans la tour d’astronomie avec Manuel pour la troisième fois de suite. En cette fin de mois de juin, la température est très élevée, et les deux élèves ont pris l’habitude de passer une partie de leurs nuits ensemble, à boire des bièraubeurres bien fraîches pour lutter contre la canicule. Personne n’est au courant de leurs petites soirées en tête-à-tête, parce que Manuel cherche à tout prix à éviter que ses amis ne les découvrent. Il a honte de fréquenter Emmanuel, qui non seulement est un sixième année, c’est-à-dire une classe en-dessous de Manuel, mais a de surcroît le malheur d’être à Serpentard. C’est à peine s’il accepte d’être vu en compagnie de ce dernier en pleine journée, même s’ils se contentent de parler de sujets totalement innocents, alors il préférerait certainement mourir plutôt que divulguer qu’Emmanuel et lui se rencontrent en cachette le soir pour boire et discuter… entre autres choses.

Au début, seule une fragile amitié les unissait mais, au fil des mois, leur amitié s’est changée en une relation ambigüe qu’Emmanuel aurait peine à définir avec précision. Ils sont toujours amis – enfin il l’espère bien que Manuel semble parfois ne pas voir les choses sous le même angle – mais leurs actes dépassent bien souvent le cadre de l’amitié, à moins qu’il soit courant pour des amis de passer des heures à s’embrasser et à s’explorer mutuellement jusqu’à atteindre une extase partagée…

Emmanuel arrive le premier au lieu de rendez-vous. Il s’assoit à leur place habituelle et attend nerveusement Manuel tout en contemplant le ciel étoilé, espérant y trouver une forme de réconfort. Bien qu’elle semble similaire aux précédentes, cette nuit n’est pas comme les autres pour Emmanuel. Il a l’intention de parler à Manuel, de lui parler sérieusement, et il ne peut plus reculer : l’année scolaire est presque terminée, Manuel va quitter Poudlard pour travailler au ministère de la magie et Emmanuel passera sa dernière année sans lui. Il doit lui dire ce qu’il a sur le cœur ce soir.

Bientôt, il aperçoit Manuel émerger des escaliers avec un pack de bièraubeurres à la main. Il sourit à Emmanuel et lui demande s’il est là depuis longtemps. Celui-ci ne répond pas immédiatement, entièrement concentré sur la chemise de Manuel, déjà imbibée de transpiration, à travers laquelle il peut voir son torse.

« Emmanuel ? »

« Oh… euh, non, ça doit faire cinq minutes à peine. » Lui répond-il, sortant enfin de sa torpeur. Il rougit légèrement, certain que Manuel a compris où ses yeux étaient rivés.

Manuel s’assoit à côté de lui sans faire de remarque et lui tend une bouteille, dont Emmanuel se saisit avec plaisir.

Comme à l’accoutumée, ils se racontent leur journée et parlent de choses et d’autres. Toutefois, l’atmosphère finit par changer radicalement lorsqu’un peu de Bièraubeurre coule sur le menton de Manuel. Emmanuel suit la trajectoire de la goutte, dont la course se termine sous le col de sa chemise, et il devient incapable d’accorder son attention à quoi que ce soit d’autre, si bien que, quand Manuel reprend la conversation où elle s’est arrêtée, Emmanuel n’écoute plus un mot de ce qu’il raconte. N’y tenant plus, il pose sa bouteille et essuie de son pouce la légère trace luisante que la boisson a laissée sur sa peau.

« Désolé », s’excuse-t-il distraitement, remarquant le regard interrogateur de Manuel. Il ne retire pas la main de son visage pour autant.

Manuel lui prend alors la main et dépose un baiser au creux de sa paume. La tendresse contenue dans ce geste, à des années lumières du Manuel froid et distant qu’il croise dans les couloirs du château pendant la journée, pousse Emmanuel à l’embrasser avec fougue. Le moment était parfait pour engager une conversation sérieuse, mais il n’a pas trouvé le courage nécessaire pour aborder un sujet aussi important que celui qu’il veut aborder.

Manuel pose sa bouteille entamée sur la table située juste à côté d’Emmanuel tout en répondant au baiser avec autant de passion.

Emmanuel se retrouve bientôt à califourchon sur Manuel, qui pose alors les mains sur ses hanches. La température, déjà à la limite du supportable, ne fait qu’augmenter, mais Emmanuel ne souhaiterait arrêter pour rien au monde. Il cesse d’embrasser Manuel uniquement pour lui retirer sa cravate, qu’il balance sans cérémonie derrière lui. Puis, Manuel en fait de même avec la sienne, comme s’ils se débarrassaient des maisons et de ce qu’elles représentent. Après tout, c’est en grande partie leur faute s’ils ne se montrent presque jamais ensemble dans la journée. Du moins, Emmanuel préfère rejeter la faute sur le système au lieu d’imaginer que Manuel ne veut rien dire à ses amis parce qu’il a honte de lui.

« Manuel… » Il murmure, encore si proche de ses lèvres qu’il les frôle en bougeant les siennes.

« Mmh »

« Je voudrais qu’on aille jusqu’au bout ce soir. »

Quand il s’est imaginé cette nuit, il pensait d’abord parler à Manuel, puis faire l’amour avec lui, mais il devra se contenter de faire les choses dans le sens inverse, même si ce n’est pas l’idéal. Il n’a que lui-même à blâmer pour ce changement de plans.

Manuel, s’étant écarté légèrement de lui, le regarde avec sérieux.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Emmanuel hoche la tête et caresse les cheveux trempés de sueur de Manuel avant de joindre leurs lèvres à nouveau.

La lenteur avec laquelle ils se déshabillent l'un l'autre, la douceur des caresses de Manuel, la délicatesse avec laquelle il les unit finalement, la façon dont il demande à Emmanuel s’il va bien avant de se remettre en mouvement… tout est si parfait que des larmes naissent dans les yeux d’Emmanuel. Il cache son visage dans le cou de Manuel pour qu’il ne remarque rien, mais c’est peine perdue : lorsque son plaisir atteint son apogée, en même temps que celui de son amant, l’intensité de ce qu’il ressent, aussi bien physiquement qu’émotionnellement, fait redoubler ses larmes, qu’il devient alors impossible de dissimuler.

« Emmanuel, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je t’ai fait mal ? » Lui demande Manuel, apparemment très inquiet.

« Non, non. Ne t’inquiète pas. C’était parfait. » Répond-il entre deux inspirations fébriles.

« Mais, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Il pleure justement parce que c’était parfait, mais il juge bon de donner une réponse moins paradoxale :

« Pour rien. »

Puis, il embrasse Manuel, se fichant que ses lèvres aient le goût salé de ses larmes. Par chance, Manuel ne s’en préoccupe pas davantage.

Ils restent un long moment enlacés, en osmose, profitant de l’obscurité et de leur isolement pour faire ce qu’ils ne se permettent pas de faire à la face du monde. Malheureusement, Emmanuel est obligé de briser le silence et leur étreinte, sachant pertinemment qu’il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps pour se confier à Manuel.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

Manuel se crispe à l’entente de ces mots.

« Tu veux rompre ? »

La question prend Emmanuel totalement au dépourvu.

« Quoi ?! Mais non… Rompre ? Parce qu’on est en couple ?

― Eh bien… oui. Enfin, je croyais.

― Mais, on n’en a jamais discuté.

― C’est-à-dire que… je pensais que c’était une espèce d’accord tacite entre nous… Il faut croire que je me trompais.

― Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu’on forme un vrai couple parce que je ne suis qu’en sixième année, et que nos maisons sont rivales et que… tu as honte de moi. »

Manuel se passe une main sur le visage, l’air désespéré.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu aies pensé que j’avais honte de toi pendant tout ce temps. J’ai vraiment tout fait de travers, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas qu’on nous voie ensemble parce que tes amis me détestent et que je ne voulais pas que tu aies d’ennuis avec eux à cause de moi. Je me fiche que tu sois dans la classe d’en-dessous, ou que tu sois un Serpentard, et je n’ai jamais eu honte de toi. »

Emmanuel n’en croit pas ses oreilles. Ils sont tous les deux des sombres idiots. Ils ne parlent jamais de leurs sentiments, et voilà ce qui arrive quand on espère que l’autre comprendra sans pour autant lui dire quoi que ce soit de manière explicite : on se retrouve avec un immense malentendu sur les bras.

« Je m’en fiche que mes amis ne t’apprécient pas. Moi je t’aime, et c’est tout ce qui compte. »

Ce n’est pas vraiment comme ça qu’Emmanuel avait prévu d’avouer ses sentiments à Manuel, mais il a senti que c’était le bon moment.

« Je t’aime aussi. » Réplique-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Ils ont perdu tellement de temps à cause de leur incapacité à communiquer qu’Emmanuel ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine amertume qui vient se mêler à l’euphorie.

« Sinon, qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

― Que je voulais qu’on soit officiellement en couple, et que j’aimerais qu’on continue à se voir même si… même si tu quittes Poudlard à la fin de l’année.

― Mmh, ça me paraît être un très bon programme.

― Vraiment ?

― Vraiment.

― Donc, si je te demandais de manger avec moi demain dans la grande salle, et de me tenir la main dans le couloir, et de m’embrasser dans le parc après les cours, tu accepterais ?

― Absolument. Cependant, j’ai une petite proposition à te faire. Si on remettait plutôt ça à après-demain ? Demain, on pourrait juste échanger nos cravates et attendre de voir combien de temps tout le monde met à comprendre ce qui se passe. Je trouve que ça pourrait être amusant.

― Et dire que c’est moi le Serpentard dans cette relation…

― Si je n’ai plus le droit de faire une blague parce que je suis un Gryffondor, je veux bien changer de maison immédiatement.

― Tiens donc. Tu es sûr que ce ne serait pas un prétexte pour rejoindre ton merveilleux petit ami ? demande Emmanuel avec un sourire taquin.

― Il se pourrait que ça entre en ligne de compte, admet Manuel en lui rendant son sourire. »

Pour une fois, ils passent toute la nuit dans la tour d’astronomie et ne regagnent leurs dortoirs respectifs qu’au petit matin, chacun emportant la cravate de l’autre. La journée promet d’être mouvementée, autant voire plus que la nuit qu’ils viennent de passer ensemble.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt :   
> Manu malade et soigné, de la guimauve serait tellement mimi et pk pas d'autres choses mais ça je laisse à l'artiste le soin d'aller plus loin ou non ! Macdeau ou M&M's comme vous voulez !! Mais faites nous fondre !!!

Emmanuel éternue pour la quatrième fois en moins de cinq minutes et Manuel ne peut plus supporter de le voir ignorer les faits : 

« Quand vas-tu finalement admettre que tu es malade ? » 

Il lève lentement la tête du dossier sur lequel il travaille et se tourne vers Manuel. 

« Je vais très bien. »

Son affirmation est démentie par sa voix enrouée et ses yeux brillants. 

« Arrête un peu de dire n’importe quoi, s’il te plaît. Tu fais peur à voir. » 

Emmanuel le regarde, l’air offusqué, mais Manuel n’a pas l’intention de s’excuser. Il souhaite uniquement lui faire entendre raison afin qu’il aille se mettre au lit. 

Emmanuel se remet au travail, apparemment irrité, ne prenant aucunement en considération sa remarque. 

« Merveilleux, continue à faire ta tête de mule. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand tu te sentiras encore plus mal. » Le sermonne-t-il. 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quand Emmanuel se met à frissonner et enfile la veste posée sur son dossier de chaise, Manuel cherche à faire comme si de rien n’était, voulant lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Malheureusement, ses plans tombent à l’eau presque immédiatement, son côté protecteur prenant le dessus sur son désir de représailles. 

Il lui pose une main sur le front. 

« Emmanuel, tu es brûlant ! » 

Il se lève immédiatement et part à la cuisine. Il revient rapidement avec un verre d’eau, dans lequel un cachet d’aspirine se dissout lentement. Manuel fait légèrement tournoyer le liquide pour accélérer le processus. 

« Tiens, bois ça. Et on ne discute pas. » Ordonne-t-il en tendant le médicament à Emmanuel, qui l’accepte de mauvaise grâce. 

Manuel s’assure qu’il boive jusqu’à la dernière goutte, malgré son dégoût manifeste. Emmanuel repose son verre avec une grimace. 

« Je peux avoir de l’eau pour faire passer le goût ? » 

Manuel lève les yeux au ciel mais retourne tout de même à la cuisine lui chercher de l’eau, se disant qu’il serait bon pour lui de s’hydrater.

Lorsqu’il a fini son deuxième verre, Emmanuel se saisit de nouveau de son stylo, et Manuel le fixe, les bras croisés. 

« Quoi ? » Demande alors Emmanuel, remarquant qu’il est scruté. 

« Tu sais très bien quoi, il est hors de question que tu continues à travailler. Il faut que tu te reposes. » 

Emmanuel essaie d’abord de protester, mais le regard noir que Manuel lui lance coupe court à toute velléité d’argumenter. 

Il soupire et quitte enfin sa place mais, s’étant levé trop rapidement, il manque de tomber, pris de vertige. Heureusement, Manuel est là pour le soutenir. 

« Tu vois, j’avais raison. » 

Jubiler dans un moment pareil n’est pas des plus sympathiques, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de souligner qu’Emmanuel avait tort. S’il était un peu moins borné, peut-être que Manuel agirait autrement. 

« Je te déteste. »

Quelle ingratitude ! 

« Je survivrai. » Lui répond Manuel, prétendant s’en moquer. De toute façon, il sait qu’Emmanuel ne pense pas ce qu’il dit. Il est juste vexé et malade, ce qui n’est jamais une bonne combinaison, surtout chez son amant. 

Il veut l’aider à marcher jusqu’à leur lit, mais Emmanuel le repousse et fait le chemin seul, sur des jambes tremblantes. Manuel le suit tout de même, pour s’assurer qu’il ne se retrouve pas étalé sur le sol. 

Une fois dans leur chambre, alors qu’Emmanuel se déshabille, Manuel tente de nouveau de lui venir en aide, remarquant qu’il est à la peine. Il se fait envoyer sur les roses une fois de plus, Emmanuel affirmant avec une pointe d’énervement : 

« Ça va, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. » 

« Eh bien d’accord, si tu y tiens. » Rétorque Manuel, restant calme en apparence, bien que le comportement d’Emmanuel commence à l’agacer légèrement. Il refuse de s’irriter contre lui tant qu’il sera dans cet état. 

Il sort un plaid de leur armoire et le place sur le lit. 

« Au cas où tu aurais froid. » 

Puis, il quitte la chambre sans un mot de plus. Laisser Emmanuel seul est l’unique chose à faire quand son humeur est aussi exécrable. Dans quelque temps, il s’en voudra pour la façon injuste dont il a traité Manuel, comme à chaque fois qu’il se comporte ainsi. 

Il vérifie quand même comment il se porte, toutes les demi-heures environ. La première fois qu’il a passé sa tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte pour s’assurer de son état, Emmanuel était déjà endormi, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, et Manuel est resté quelques secondes à le regarder, attendri, avant de repartir d’où il venait. 

Environ deux heures plus tard, il trouve un Emmanuel affaibli mais éveillé qui le regarde entrer avec des yeux à demi-fermés. 

Manuel s’assoit sur le rebord du lit et caresse tendrement sa joue. 

« Ça va ? » 

« Ça pourrait être pire. » Répond-il d’une voix cassée.

« Je reviens dans deux minutes. », annonce Manuel avant de quitter la chambre. Il est bientôt de retour, avec du lait chaud au miel pour remédier à la gorge irritée d’Emmanuel.

Manuel attend qu’il se redresse pour lui tendre le mug, non sans le prévenir de faire attention pour qu’il ne se brûle pas. 

Emmanuel le remercie et souffle un moment sur la boisson chaude pour la refroidir. Une fois que le mug est vide, il le garde en mains, les yeux rivés dessus comme s’il s’agissait d’une œuvre d’art inestimable. Quand une larme coule sur sa joue, il l’essuie rapidement, voulant probablement éviter que Manuel ne l’aperçoive. C’est un échec. 

« Emmanuel, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » 

Manuel n’est que modérément inquiet, puisqu’il sait pertinemment qu’Emmanuel a la larme facile lorsqu’il est épuisé, comme il l’est certainement en ce moment-même. Pourtant, cela n’empêche pas son cœur de se serrer à la vue de ses larmes. 

« Je suis désolé, pour tout à l’heure. J’ai été odieux. » 

‘‘Odieux’’, il faut toujours qu’il exagère. 

« Ce n’est rien… tu es toujours un peu grognon quand tu es malade, je ne le prends pas personnellement. » Le rassure Manuel en lui prenant le mug des mains pour le poser sur la table de chevet. Il serre ensuite Emmanuel dans ses bras, lui passant une main dans le dos pour le consoler. 

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, tu vas attraper ce que j’ai. » 

« Je m’en fiche. » Assure-t-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux pour illustrer son propos. 

Après quelques secondes de silence, Emmanuel ressent manifestement le besoin de professer ce qu’il ressent pour Manuel. Bien que ses paroles soient étouffées par l’épaule de ce dernier, contre laquelle il parle, et que sa voix soit faible à cause de la maladie, Manuel a parfaitement compris ce qu’Emmanuel a dit et il lui répond immédiatement : 

« Moi aussi je t’aime. »


End file.
